


Amnesiac

by ApathicAuthor



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nightmare, OC, Trauma, Violence, selfinsert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApathicAuthor/pseuds/ApathicAuthor
Summary: Hello! Here are some things that I want you to know about this fanfic!—no, it will not fit the canon stories or lore of some characters—this was based off a dream I had, so some scenes might seem a bit, surreal.—yes, the main Character is me, but as a creepypasta. Crimson isn’t my real name though, it’s just a name I chose for myself in this story.—yes, this is a selfship fic—there will be memory, dream, and flashback Sequences in this story, they will be in third person POV. The present time of the story, will be in first person.





	1. Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here are some things that I want you to know about this fanfic!
> 
> —no, it will not fit the canon stories or lore of some characters  
—this was based off a dream I had, so some scenes might seem a bit, surreal.  
—yes, the main Character is me, but as a creepypasta. Crimson isn’t my real name though, it’s just a name I chose for myself in this story.  
—yes, this is a selfship fic  
—there will be memory, dream, and flashback Sequences in this story, they will be in third person POV. The present time of the story, will be in first person.

Crimson walked cautiously down the trail, holding the hand of her best friend, Tobias, who was about a year older than her. They were both being lead by four kids that lived in the orphanage with them, two girl, and two boys.

As they approach the bridge that separated them from the forest. Crimson looked over at a sign the was next to the bridge. "Warning: STAY OUT" Is what the sign read, but Crimson was only five, and the others, not being able to read yet at such a young age, ignored it. As the others crossed the bridge into the forest, Crimson felt an unearthly presence, the atmosphere changing suddenly to something darker.

She looks at the forest, and recalls a memory of a story one or the caretakers, Ms. Lee, had told them all to make sure they stay out of the forest, or as she knew it as, The Slenderwoods. Within it, as the story goes, lives a creature call, The Slenderman. Crimson somewhat remembers how Ms. Lee described it, a tall, pale skinned, faceless humanoid like creature, with long thin arms and legs, long thin black tentacles on his back, and wears a black suit and tie.

Though the four kids that lead the group didn't believe the story to be real, Crimson and Tobias did, but they weren't afraid of it, exactly, but more of what it could do. The thing about unknown creatures is, well, you really didn't know what it could do, no one did, that's what scared Tobias and Crimson the most about it. As Crimson stood closer to Tobias, she looked at the sky, dark clouds loomed over head, though, Crimson did recall it being bright and sunny a few minutes ago. Something. Wasn't. Right.

As Crimson snuggled closer to her best friend for comfort, she heard a soft ticking emitting from his chest and throat, well, almost ticking, it was almost like a drum, beating at a rhythm. But Crimson called them Ticks sense Ms. Lee had explained that Tobias had something that made him have ‘tics’, so she just assumed that’s what it was. It made her calm down to hear the ticking, to know he was there for her, it made her think he had a clock in his chest, or something like that, though, it would sometimes mess with his speech.

"Guys! We shouldn't go in there! Ms. Lee said-" "Ms. Lee isn't here! And sense, that story isn't real!" Interrupted one of the boys around her age, named Brenden . The four kids turned around and looked at the two, seeing them still standing at the start of the bridge that divided the group.

"Come on you two, there might be something cool in there if she doesn’t want use going in!" Said the oldest kid by about a year, a young girl named Tavia. 

"G-guys, we shou- *tick* Should listen to Rose, uh, a-and, go..." Tobias started his sentence, but quieted down as his eyes averted to the ground, causing him to freeze up and hug Crimson, holding her close to him in a more protective manner. Crimson, being curious of what had scared her friend, followed his gaze to the ground. Her eyes widen as she sees long, black, tentacles moving in a snake like formation towards the four kids in front of them.

"Are you two really scared?" Asked the youngest kid, Timothy, as he starts to laugh slightly. The other kids started to laugh as well at their scared state.

"Come one guys! What are you so afraid of?" Right as the kid around Tobias’s age, Tabitha, finished her sentence, the black tentacles wrapped around her ankles and pulled her into the darkness. Toby and Brea we're already sprinting at full speed away from the woods, still able to hear the echos of terror from the other kids, neither of them looking back.

\------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a shock from a nightmare, a very dim, full light shining through the crack in my dark grey curtains curtains. I rib my face and sit up looking around. I've been having nightmares for the past month, every night. I've grown used to it, seeing it as a part of my life now. I never remember the nightmares though, I can only remember there being a theme of the woods.

I thought nothing of it, never really being a superstitious person, I just see dreams as meaningless hallucinations that happen every night, if they were imported, I would remember more of them than just a simple theme. I grab my phone a turn it on, shielding my eyes from the light until they adjust to the brightness of the screen. 2:27 AM, such an early time to be up. I sigh and fall back down onto my bed to try and fall asleep. I close my eyes and shift around, after failing to fall asleep I sit up and look around.

My room was pretty dull, mostly blacks and greys some bits of color, still very dull. I get up and walk over to my closet, opening it gently, my clothing consisted of mostly hoodies and skirts, I grab a black hoodie and a bright red plaid skirt, as well as a pair of crimson leggings and a white t-shirt. I put on the outfit and stand in the mirror, I looked, somewhat presentable. I walk out of my room and down the dull hallways, empty boxes still sprawled out everywhere.

Me and my parents had just moved here, them claiming it to be my "Childhood town". That is highly unbelievable, I would have remembered growing up here, then again, I couldn't really remember anything from before I was 14, because I have amnesia. I had supposedly gained it from a car crash in the town I remember growing up in. The doctors had told me I had long-term amnesia, and doubted I'd ever get my memories back.

I did still have memories of the most important stuff, stuff I learned in school, how to breath, walk, talk, ect. But my Friends, my family, my early childhood, I can't remember any of it, I'm not even convinced the people who raised me are even my parents, I've always been so, distant from them, but still, I had no choice but to trust them, they care for me well, they're even letting me stay with them until I get into college, or at least, have enough money to move out.

I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror, grabbing the brush from the side of the sink and brush over my hair quickly, my hair was short and curly, reaching down to my shoulder, and curling like roses at the end. My hair was a dark Crimson Red, almost black, somehow matching with my strange eyes, my left eye was a palish teal, while the other was an off colored Purple. My pale skin was mostly clear, besides a few freckles and scars that we're left over as a memory from the crash, the only proof I have that it actually happened.

The scar went down from close to the bottom of my right eye, over my nose, and all the way down to the way left side of my face. It didn't mess up my face completely, but it definitely wasn't the last thing you'd notice about me, beside a few other scars scattered on my face and body. I open the cabinet and grab my contacts, putting them on my eyes, of course. I'm near-sighted, which means I can't see things far away. The contacts weren't anything special, they didn't change my eye colors, they just, help me see. I brush my teeth real quick before going to the living room, writing a note to leave my parents.

"Dear Caretakers,  
I can't sleep, so I'm going for a quick walk to look around the town, I hope you don't mind.  
Signed, Crimson".

Right as I finish the note I feel a sharp pain in my head, causing me to fall down slightly. I try to stay quiet in my state of pain, not wanting to wake the people who were so kind to me.

This was another thing the doctors said would happen to me, frequent migraines. Though they were more frequent when I had first woken up from the crash, happening almost everyday, maybe hour? They have spaced out more, now happening, every month or so.

It lasts for a few minutes and by the time it stops tears are streaming down my face. I stand up, still panicking my the sudden pain and after shock, and grab the note, pinning it to the fridge in the kitchen. I walk to the door way slowly and grab my shoes, black shoes with buckles, and put them on gently, still feeling a bit of pain from the migraine.

After I put them on I walk back out to the bathroom and open the cabinet again, grabbing some pain relievers and taking one, drinking a glass of water afterwards. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting to the medicine to start dulling the pain, I walk outside, letting go the cool autumn air hit my skin, I close the door behind me. I locked it with the spare key and put it under the mat, walking away from the door to look around the town if this dreary, early morning.


	2. Fragments

I walk slowly down the empty streets, the town almost like it's abandoned, no one else was walking the quiet streets. Though, it would make sense, it was basically morning, the sun still not having risen.

As I look at ground and walls of the buildings and streets, I notice an abnormal amount if missing posters, some of which being missing for a long time, some pictures being of children. Though, four specific fliers caught my attention. They were for four kids, who went missing when they were young, and would probably be teenagers by now, if they aren't dead. The children were two young girls, and two young boys, all orphans. Tavia, Tabitha, Timothy, and Brenden. Why do those names sound so... Familiar?

I hold up all four flyers and put them in my pockets, patting the spot. I continue my walk as I start you think to myself.

"How can one town lose track of so many people?" I think you myself as a breeze blows a few flyers away from the sidewalk.

I look up at the sky, gazing at the dark clouds looking over head. This whole town gave off a bad aura, unlike my old town. I've felt bad auras and atmospheres before, but this, this was different, it was as if there was a shift in balance, a once calm town turning to something from a horror movie, a ghost town maybe. I wouldn't really think anything of it, if it didn't feel so, wrong.

I start to think again. Remember some other things from previous dreams that I could remember more of, things I always overlook. A kid called "Ticci" Or "Tick", a strange name, but mine being Crimson, I didn’t judge. An orphanage, made of brick and somewhat radiating a warm and welcoming feel. A town, this town in fact, perhaps it was just a coincidence, perhaps it was a memory. The word "Skulls", a strange word to dream about, but, it’s not the worst. All just Fragments, useless Fragments, of meaningless dreams. I don't even understand why dreams are so important to some people.

I look around and see the my mindless wandering had lead me away from the town onto a path, the path was in the middle of a field, with a fence around it, it wasn't a path, more of a roads.

I look ahead of me, to see a silhouette in the distance. It looked to be a house, the sun rising behind it slowly. The house, seemed to be calling me, but, I didn't want to get to far away from town, as it would be a long walk back.

I turn around to see a fork in the road. Down one path was the town, the other a forest. I stand there for a moment as I look at the forest, I hear the wind blow by, waving my hair around. The forest, it's like it's calling to me as well.

I shake my head and start to walk towards the town, "Come on Crimson, don't think like that, it's just a stupid forest, You're just tired that's all.”

I feel around in my pocket, flyers, only the flyers. "God, damn it" I say angrily, I had forgotten my phone at home again, I mean, it's not like I even use it much, it's just a phone.

I walk down back to the town as I start to sing a lullaby, singing was one of my hobbies, I'm a bit shy of it though.

I look back up at the sky as I feel a few raindrops hit my face. I put up my hood and walk faster, not wanting to be caught in the rain, as I step back into town, I walk down a different street then mine, the houses were all the same style with a few changes, it was of a small city than a town, the buildings were usually either apartments, duplexes, or houses, only the houses being made of wood. It reminded me of the brick park back home.

The brick park was the little walled in space where almost all the houses were made of brick, I always went trick-or-treating there when I was young, at least that's what Amanda, one of my caretakers Said. I never like Halloween, I like dressing up, but handing out candy and parties, it always seemed annoying. As I look around I notice someone else at the end of the street, just standing there, looking at me.

As Tiana, my other caretaker always said "as a young teen blossoming into adulthood, you should be careful, men love young woman like you, they see you as gullible pray". Her saying that always did make me cautious around guys, and people in general.

You never know who's crazy and who's not, and this guy, just staring at me, gave off some crazy vibes to be honest, if I'm not superstitious or whatever, I know I should stay away from him. I walk between two buildings to my street and walk quickly Down the street, coming up apon a park, walking through it and sitting down on a bench.

I lean back and take. A deep breathe, closing my eyes, such a relaxing day, maybe it would hurt to sleep here. I feel myself drift off into nothingness as sleep overcomes me.

\------------------------------------------------------  
Crimson sat in the police station, being interviewed about what had happened to get friends. "Listen, we're gonna need to know the truth. That legend isn't real". 

Crimson refused to say anything else, giving no other explanation but "The Slender man took them”. They finish up the interview and send Tobias and her home, writing it up as, "A child trying to block out bad things by making other things up". As Ms. Lee drove them back to the orphanage, Tobias looked at her, he had seem to calm down, while she was still frightened by what happened. In her head, they had nearly died, yet he was so calm. She moved closer to him and leaned on his shoulder, looking towards the window.

The people outside seemed so calm, they all should be panicking, to get, this was a crisis everyone should panic about, they could all be next to to be taken way by him. She just, didn't understand.

She laid down so her head rested on his chest, Tobias didn't mind, he felt comfortable when she rested her head on his chest. As she heard the ticking in Toby's chest, she lost her train of thought. The ticks were deep sounding and had a soft rhythm, as always.

"Ms. Lee, is the ticking you mentioned the sound in Toby’s chest?" She asked curiously, it was always something she wondered about often, but, never thought of asking about it. She felt Tobias’s twitch is arm slightly, Crimson didn't mind though.

Ms. Lee chuckled slightly and sighed "That's his Heartbeat Sweety, Not his tics," she kept her eyes on the road as they drove onto a dirt pathway that lead to the orphanage.

"What do you mean? What are ticks than?" Crimson asked, feeling Tobias twitch his arm. Tobias shifted his position, causing Breanna to fall slightly.

"He has turrets, Rose, its a disorder, but I'll tell you more about it later. Just think of it like, your hair or eyes, but not for his appearance," Ms. Lee said as the sun began to set, even though it looked like they were chasing it.

“Catch the sun Ms. Lee” she whispered under her breathe, smiling softly. So her and Tobias were alike in a way, how neat.


End file.
